Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transparent conductive film applicable to an input display unit capable of inputting information by a touch of a finger, a stylus pen, or the like.
Background
In the related art, a transparent conductive film having a polycrystalline layer of indium tin oxide and a specific resistance of about 9.2×10−4 Ω·cm is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-080290). Such a transparent conductive film provides good durability against the sliding of a pen and is expected to be applied to a pen-based input touch panel.
Recently, with an increase in the size of capacitive touch panels, there is a need to further reducing a specific resistance of a transparent conductive film employed in large-sized capacitive touch panels.